As clock speeds of electrical systems increase, attention has to be paid to connectors that connect circuit boards to one another or to other peripherals, in order to prevent signal degradation at the connectors. Cross talk between adjacent contacts can be a problem. Connectors often include two parallel rows of contacts. One prior art approach is to embed a grounded plate halfway between two rows of contacts in insulation lying between the contacts. Such a grounded plate reduces cross talk, but not sufficiently for high speed circuits. A connector which greatly reduced cross talk between contacts as well as outside interference would be of considerable value.